


Back in Derry

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Summary: Reddie head back to Derry for Richie to introduce Eddie to his parents as his boyfiend, not best friend. Both expect it to go bad considering with what happened when Eddie told Sonia Kaspbrak.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier & Richie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Reddie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573708
Kudos: 47





	Back in Derry

Eddie and Richie have been struggling for the past year with their newly found long distant relationship. Sure they had started dating only a couple of weeks before graduation but they had to split for college. Eddie had left sooner as Sonia had wanted to move to New York to be with Eddie since he didn’t want to go to a community college. It had been had at first but considering the technology, ie. Skype and phone apps like Snapchat and Messenger, it was a little easier. 

Since there is a couple weeks break for Christmas and New Years, Richie and Eddie decided to meet back in Derry. Only for the sole purpose of introducing Eddie to Richie’s parents, well as his boyfriend instead of his best friend. 

So that’s where they’re at now, standing on the 2-inch high, snow-covered pavement in front of Richie’s childhood home. “Does it feel weird?” Eddie asks Richie. “I mean, you haven’t been home for a whole year.”

“It is a little,” Richie admits. “It should go well this time, hopefully.”

Sonia Kaspbrak was an easy trip, Richie was already in New York for July so Eddie thought it’d be best to tell Sonia. Of course in good Sonia fashion, she blew a casket at Richie, claiming him to be dirty and had also corrupted her saint of a son. After leaving in a huff, Eddie was apologising to Richie on the subway back to his off-campus apartment.

“Well, let’s go. It’s chilly.” Eddie says, shivering a little. Richie pushed open the gate and led Eddie up to the front door and knocking.

Richie makes a note that the house exterior has not changed within the past year, except for a new paint job. There is no more chipping paint on the exterior walls and the front door is now stained timber instead of painted red. 

“Eddie!” Maggie exclaims as soon as the front door swings open, pulling him into a hug. Once she releases Eddie, she brings her son in for a bone-crushing hug. “When you said you were bringing someone over, I was hoping that it was - ” Maggie cut herself off and looks between the two boys.

Richie isn’t sure if she cut herself short because she’s happy or if she thinks it’s a stupid idea. A stupid idea that will tear their whole friendship and friend group apart if they ever break up.

“About fucking time you two! So when did this happen? how long have you been hiding this from me?” Maggie says with far too much joy laced in her voice, for Richie’s liking at least.

“Ma, can we go inside? It’s cold!” Richie whines.

“Oh crap! Yes of course.” Maggie steps aside to let Eddie and Richie into the house.

****

The house is like an oven compared to outside. The Toziers have their fireplace crackling away and a couple of heaters. Richie and Eddie remove their boots and socks and quickly changing into the spare shoes they had packed, in case of this kind of weather. Eddie can blissfully smell the roast that Wentworth and Maggie have prepared as well as the strong scent of cinnamon. 

“Oh Eddie, this is a pleasant surprise,” Wentworth exclaims stepping from the kitchen to greet him. He extends his right hand outwards to Eddie, which Eddie politely shakes. “When Richie said he was bringing a boy over, I didn’t expect - “ Went pauses. “Oh my goodness!”

Eddie swears he sees Richie blush, through his peripheral vision. “So Eddie is this mysterious boy that you’ve been gushing about for the past year?” Maggie questions her son.

“’Mystery boy’?” Eddie asks Richie. Richie’s already pink-tinged face, starts to get darker before resting on a crimson.

“Well, we were keeping it a secret until we knew how serious it was,” Richie admits. “So, mystery.”

“Oh, so this is serious?” Went asks.

“Yeah,” Eddie replies.

Went and Maggie smile at each other, joyously, and quickly bring the food out of the kitchen and a bottle of white wine, while Richie and Eddie take their seats. 

“I know that you’re both underage but one glass won’t kill you,” Maggie says. 

Eddie could think of a whole damned list but doesn’t say anything because he knows that she’s right. If they, however, drink a whole bottle or two, they’d be in strife. He watches as Maggie pours both him and Richie half a glass of the wine, being the responsible but fun adult that she is. 

Richie starts to load up Eddie’s plate with the chicken that Went made, it sort of became a habit. When they were kids Eddie was shy and scared to eat a lot of the junk food that the losers had. Only taking minuscule amounts of chips, candy, chocolate, pizza etc. Eddie never touched any soda, opting to only drink water or freshly juiced oranges that can from Mike’s farm. It was also because Sonia used to pile food onto Eddie’s plate, so Richie often did it for Eddie even though Eddie always says he could do it himself.

“This is so nice Mr Tozier,” Eddie says after a few mouthfuls of food.

“Please, Edward you’ve earnt first name privileges,” Wentworth says, “and thank you.” Eddie smiles and takes another forkful to his mouth.

****

“If you two are going up to your room, Richard, I want that door open,” Maggie says sternly.

“Okay mom,” Richie replies and leads Eddie upstairs to Richie’s bedroom. 

The room’s bare except for a few posters, here and there, ones that are tattered or aren’t one of Richie’s favourite bands anymore. There aren’t any photos stuck to the edges of his mirror or framed photos on the nightstands. The sheets were still black as were the 3 blankets that Maggie must’ve put on the bed. 

“I guess you aren’t allowed in my bed tonight,” Richie jokes, noting the mattress on the floor beside his bed.

“Do you want me to?” Eddie asks jokingly, the two laugh nervously, unsure of the new protocols that have just been placed in the Tozier household. It’s no secret that Richie and Eddie use to sleep in the same bed, or that both would sneak into each other’s houses in the middle of the night when they were younger. But now that they are dating? 

“Screw my parents,” Richie says in his British accent.

“Not the British guy,” Eddie groans. 

Richie opens his window and sits on the ledge, letting his long legs dangle over the side of the house, Eddie joins him and rests his head on Richie’s shoulder. They used to sit on the window frame for hours, looking up at the sky. If it was Summer/Spring, they’d climb up to the roof and lie on the metal sheets. Since the roof was probably covered in snow, the two sit on the frame looking aimlessly at the sky, making shapes with the stars.

“Want to drive around town for a bit and maybe go to the fields?” Richie asks.

“Just like old times, eh Rich?” Eddie chuckles, the pair climbs down the tree and make their way to the beat-up truck that never made it to Seattle. Richie didn’t want to take the truck to Seattle because everything he’d need was within walking distance or he’d use his bike. 

*

As they got into the car, Eddie shivers, regretting not grabbing his coat on the way out. “I’m cold” Eddie whispers.

“Here, take my jacket.” Richie shrugs off his worn-out denim jacket and passes it to Eddie. Almost immediately, Eddie pulls it over his arms and wraps himself in it, enjoying the strong scent of Richie’s cologne and washing detergent. 

They drove around town, taking in the breathtaking view of the retro buildings. You ever get that in big cities, the whole modernisation thing didn’t sit well with Richie and Eddie, it took a couple of months for them to get truly get used to the idea of everything. Especially with public transport. 

Driving through town then to the fields on the outskirts of the town had become their thing. When Richie got his truck, he took Eddie out to celebrate. He had asked him to stay the night, in case they got back late. They went to the diner that the losers always went to and then drove around before stopping on the side of the road before the big-ass sign saying “WELCOME TO DERRY”. 

Tonight was no different, except they didn’t go to the diner, they went to the 24/7 corner store for Slurpees (even though it is freezing out) and continued their drive around Derry. Richie pulls up on the side of the road and pulls out an old cassette tape that Eddie had made him a few years ago. The soft tune of ‘Tiny Dancer’ by Elton John played through the speakers. “Oh my goodness I forgot I made this!” Eddie squeaks, covering his face with his hands. 

“I haven’t listened to it in years,” Richie says and takes a slurp, finishing off his Slurpee. 

“I made this to express my love for you but um, I thought you didn’t feel the same way.”

“You kidding?! I kept chickening out until Stan basically pushed me to ask you out! If he didn’t I wouldn’t be with you now.”

“I’ve got to thank Stan.” 

Richie shoves Eddie slightly and Eddie shoves him back. They sit in silence watching the twinkling stars and enjoying each other’s company. Eddie found himself drifting off to sleep listening to ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ by Elvis Presley. Richie puts the car in drive and drives back to his house.

****

Richie struggles to carry Eddie’s sleeping body up the stairs to his bedroom while trying to not wake his parent. “Rich?” Maggie asks standing at the top of the stairs.

“Sorry, we went out and Eddie fell asleep,” Richie explains, whispering, and almost trips on the last stair, thankfully Maggie stops him and helps get Eddie into bed. “I’ll take the floor tonight.”

“Okay sweetheart, night.” 

“Night.” 

Richie partially closes the door and slides in beside Eddie. The boy beside him stirs a little before sitting up slightly. “Thanks for tonight, Rich,” Eddie slurs out.

“You’re welcome Eds. Do you want me to grab you something a little more comfy?”

“Yeah.”

Richie makes his way over to his dresser to get an old shirt, that he didn’t want to take but left in case he didn’t have clothes; and a pair of old sweatpants that had dozens of holes in them and hands them to Eddie. Eddie’s quick to kick off his jeans and rip off his T-Shirt and quickly slides on the items of clothing that Richie has just handed him.

“Checking me out Tozier?” Eddie chuckles.

“You know it Kaspbrak,” Richie replies and starts tickling Eddie’s sides.

“Oh my gosh, you’re so annoying.” Eddie groans out, hitting Richie’s hands away. “Just go to sleep asshole.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Richie cuddles into Eddie and listens to the sound of Eddie’s slow and steady breath and the sound of his heart beating, before finally allowing himself to drift to sleep.


End file.
